Lab Lessons
by iorwen
Summary: Jacket smut AU Jack and Juliet work at the same hospital, prior to flight 815. Basically hot sex in Juliet's lab.


Title: Lab Lessons

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Lost belongs to ABC

"I can't believe you Dad!" Jack cried, pacing back and forth in anger.

"Now just calm down son," Christian said acutely aware of the public scene his adult child was making.

Juliet stood just around the corner, a stack of lab reports held closely against her chest. She knew she should keep walking but couldn't take her eyes off him. The way his blue scrubs hugged his muscular chest, the long legs, his ass, it drove her mad. She bit her lip under the florescent lit hallway of St. Sebastian hospital: watching Dr. Jack Shephard pace back and forth while his father stood in quiet calm.

"You think lying to her family will make it all go away?" Jack shouted.

"It isn't lying, it's the truth," his father said in a level voice.

Juliet was a shy girl, never one for outbursts, always good at following orders: so she found Jack's defiance, his aggression, secretly appealing. Sexy. Her thighs rubbed together in a subconscious move as she continued to watch the family disagreement.

"Do you really believe that? Are you that high on yourself that you believe your own spin?" Jack said and took a step away from Christian.

"Now look here son," the elder Dr. Shephard said touching Jack on the arm just below the tattoo that peaked from under his sleeve. Jack whipped around to say something to his father when he noticed Juliet standing there. Their eyes locked for a moment, his full of anger and passion before she quickly deflected her gaze, looking to the floor. She walked away, head down, as quickly as she could and made a bee line for the sanctuary of her lab.

Juliet was alone, always the last to leave at the end of a long day, she sat on a stool looking at some cultures through a microscope. She tried not to think of Jack but it was almost as if she could feel his presence, smell him. She shook her head trying to get him out of her head when the lights dimmed.

"Hey," came a familiar voice from behind her in the dark. Juliet's head shot up and she spun around.

"Jack," she said nervously before swallowing hard.

"So what do you think?"

"Think? About what?' she asked.

"Me and my father. I saw you watching our little display," he said as he sauntered up to her, his scrubs making a slight swishing sound as he walked. She tried hard not to stare at the visible outline of his crotch.

"Uh no, I didn't hear anything really," she told him shifting from one foot to the other.

He stared deeply at her blinking blue eyes, captivating her, holding her firmly in place with his gaze. Finally he smiled.

"Come on, I was pretty loud, the whole hospital could hear."

"Oh well I wasn't paying much attention," she replied.

"No?" he asked her, his hands crossing as he leaned against a desk full of beakers and test tubes. Juliet looked at him; the muscular arms folded one over the other, tracing the veins that went from his forearms to his fingers, with her eyes.

"My mind was on other things," she said.

"What other things?" he asked secretly enjoying her nervousness. He knew, she thought. Knew she wanted him, she could tell by the way he leaned so casually against the table, an air of arrogance about him. But he smiled again and she melted.

"Work," she stated flatly but her heart began to beat faster as he pushed off and walked closer to her till she backed up into her stool. She sat down on it and motioned to the slides scattered across her lab desk.

"Work, see," she repeated softly as his fingers grazed the flesh across her cheek bone before settling on the back of her neck. He bent as he pulled her face to him.

"I know you think of me," he whispered, licking his lips so their wetness slid across her neck, "Maybe I've thought of you too."

Juliet made a sound between a moan and a whimper. She was sure the great surgeon hadn't even known she was alive, yet before she could even process the possibility his lips were on hers, taking her breath away. At first she kept her eyes open, afraid if she closed them she'd realize it was a dream. But as his hand moved from her face to her breast she had to shut them from the intensity of it all. Her senses springing to life, all of them at once. Jack kissed her long and hard before pushing her off the stool and to her knees. Juliet knew what he wanted, his eagerness apparent in the bulge of his scrubs. She tentatively reached out to touch it and elicited a groan from his throat, before she slid her hands up under his shirt. Her fingers tracing the course hairs covering his hard abdomen. She scooted forward and let the tip of her tongue taste the salty skin below his belly button.

Juliet looked up at him as she pushed his scrubs down and pulled his cock from its huddled confines. Jack moaned as her warm mouth went over his tip. He looked down, regarding her tilted profile as her tongue ran up and down his shaft, his fingers resting gently in her hair for a moment. He let her lubricate the length of him with her hot saliva before his index finger tapped her chin.

"Look at me while you suck it," he said firmly but with passion.

He had been ignored, dismissed, the whole day by his father, now he wanted attention. Wanted Juliet to know whose cock she had in her mouth. Her eyes went to his face, his hazel eyes glazed but focused on her mouth as it worked his length. She flattened the back of her tongue as he slid more of him into her. She thought, strangely at that moment, it was as if a large tongue depressor was being put down her throat and she giggled to herself thinking, he was a doctor after all.

Jack held her head steady, getting her attention again and thrust into her mouth, his cock sliding along her tongue till she was deep throating him. Just as Juliet thought she might gag he stopped, pulling out of her mouth and helping her up. He kissed her again as he unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

"Take your pants off," he said.

Juliet starred at him. It was all happening so fast, this wasn't like her. Was it like him? She had fantasized about this moment but it was never like this. Never so wanton and blazon.

"Do it now," he commanded.

Her hands fluttered to her waist to unfasten the top button of her tailored slacks. She undid the zipper, its quiet hiss piercing the silence of the lab, before her pants fell, pooling at her ankles.

"Panties too," Jack said never once taking his eyes off hers.

She decided to meet and match his gaze, although she was sure her face was red with embarrassment, she could feel her cheeks burning as she kicked her pants and underwear off her feet. He grabbed the stool beside him and put it between them.

"Bend over it," he told her.

Juliet hesitated but just for a minute before acquiescing to his wishes. Her long blonde hair brushed the floor as her buttocks were raised high in the air. She wrapped her fists around the legs of the stool in anticipation of being taken from this position. Juliet gave a cry of surprise when she felt his warm hand against her flesh, his fingers tracing her cheeks. She shuddered at Jack's touch as she starred at the speckled floor.

Jack cupped her in his hands and squeezed firmly, making her gasp and feel faint. Was it because the blood was rushing to her head or because of the thrill of knowing Jack was examining her exposed pussy? Before she could decide he slipped his finger down along her crease, probing and fondling her slick folds. She whimpered as his fingers traced little circles around her clit as she panted and moaned at his expert abilities. Her mouth opened in a perfect O as he slid inside her, feeling the throb of her sex around his three middle fingers. She writhed on them as Jack worked in and out making her body jerk back with pleasure. Juliet arched against him, urging his fingers deeper when he pulled them out.

"No," she pleaded softly before being lifted back up again. He smiled and pulled his shirt, soaked with sweat, off him, revealing a strong chest peppered with hair. Juliet reached out to rake her finger nails through it and he pulled her into a tight embrace. He walked her backward to an empty, low steel table and laid her on it. Its sudden cold surface sending a shiver through Juliet's body leaving her nipples hard and at attention.

Like a panther, he crawled over and on top of her. Juliet opened her arms and legs for him and he didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. He plunged into her in one deep thrust. She gasped, her breath falling over his neck.

"Stretch your legs out," he commanded.

"What?' she asked confused.

Jack unwrapped her long, lean legs from around his waist. She stretched them out fully and laid them next to his.

"Yeah like that," he said then began to thrust. The position made her feel even tighter to him, and he loved the resistance it provided for his cock.

Juliet moaned into his mouth as their tongues mirrored their sexes in an in/out motion, fucking each others throats as he fucked her cunt. Jack groaned and pulled away, much to Juliet's dismay. She felt the loss of his lips immediately as he slid upward a couple of inches.

"Jack," she whined but her protests fell silent when she discovered that in this position, his head above hers, lined his pelvic bone so that it was in the perfect spot to rub her engorged and sensitive clit as he thrust. Juliet clung to the damp muscles of his biceps as her orgasm came crashing through her. Screaming into the hollow of the room before Jack came with a quieter grunt. They lay together, catching their breaths, staring up at the paneled ceiling.

"I'm going to turn my father in at the board meeting tomorrow," he said finally breaking the peaceful silence with his shattering confession.

Juliet reached for his hand.

"Oh," she simply said lacing her fingers with his.


End file.
